


I Will See That You Live Another Day

by easorian (barronblack)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Inquisitor/Companions, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barronblack/pseuds/easorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments of Inquisitors turning the final blade in order to save their loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will See That You Live Another Day

**Blackwall** sinks to both knees, pinning the point of his sword into the dirt. The Inquisitor’s arrows sing past him, stopping the fatal blows from ever falling. She’s pulling him to his feet, swearing, calling for a healer. Blackwall closes his eyes. “Maker, you’re something else.”

A brace is no good when the other leg buckles. **The Iron Bull** is down hard, and he rolls a roll he know won’t be fast enough. But the Inquisitor is standing over him, heaving the colossus back with the silvery haft of a broken banner. The Iron Bull tosses them his greataxe with a crooked grin. “Take ‘em out, boss.”

**Cassandra** is trapped, furious, fighting until she drops. It won’t be long. The Inquisitor plunges spears of ice through the bodies of the creatures around her, weaving a healing barrier into his spellwork. Cassandra nods curtly, blinking away sweat. “There are more. Let us deal with them.”

**Josephine** is frozen, poison blades unseen but relentless in their pursuit of her. That something so ridiculous would lead to this--to the end of her life... But the Inquisitor is here, breaking the assassin with an offhanded joke and an unerring riposte. Josephine is breathless. “Well, that was certainly exciting.”

**Dorian** struggles to keep conscious, drained of energy and fighting a demon’s grip. One last spell to save the others, if he can make it. He’ll have to. But then it suddenly doesn’t matter because the Inquisitor is a whirl of shadow and daggers at his side and the hooked claws fall away. Dorian runs his tongue over his teeth to check if they’re all still there. “Took you bloody long enough.”

Grim and silent, **Solas** keeps fighting. No noise of pain escapes him, though only willpower and the wall of a ruined temple keeps him standing through a torrent of entropic magic. The Inquisitor’s shield is in front of him now, the spells ricocheting harmlessly off its surface. Steel held high, she half-carries him out of danger and he smiles with a faint sadness. “You continually surprise me, _ma vhenan_.”

**Sera** screams, and it’s an angry sound. _No not now I won’t die not ever NO_. The Inquisitor’s greatsword cuts the revenant apart in a torrent of smoke, her own armored horns flashing in the dim torchlight, vitaar ghostly. Sera spits blood and laughs. “C’mon! I had that tit right where I wanted it!”

**Cullen’s** emotion makes him reckless, diving too deep into the thick of corrupted red bodies to cut away his past and what he might have become. Arrows shatter inches from his neck, hafts broken against the Inquisitor’s barrier spell. He stops short and looks up at her with wide eyes. “I… thank you.”


End file.
